emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye
|aliases = * Crow God * Supreme Existence * Imperial Teacher * Fierce * Thousand Carp Guardian * Dark Hand * Taboo Existence * Myriad Races' Butcher * Devil * Immortal Monarch (仙王) * Emperor/Son of Heaven (天子) * Chu Yuntian * Sacred Teacher * Dao Teacher of Immortal Emperors * Evil Buddha * Heaven Relinquish Devil King * Imperial King * War Emperor * Supreme Grand Ruler * Murderer * The Evil Hand Behind The Curtains * Bloodthirsty Maniac * Philosopher * Murderous Devil * Butcher * The Savior * Guardian of The Nine Worlds * Ego King * The Butcher of Eons *Overlord of The Nine Worlds }} |afiliation = ! *Immortal Demon Grotto--formerly#1 *All Heaven Grotto--Founder#? *Heavenguard Sect--Emperor#932 *Lesser Imperial Devil World--former Devil King and Imperial King#1079 *:Kingdom of Emperors--Founder and former Ruler#1094 *Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--former Prime Disciple#2 *:Cleansing Jade Peak--former Instructor#42 *War God Temple--Disciple in name#? *Heavenly Dao Academy--former Student#? *Thousand Carp River--Heavenly Guardian#419 |occupation = ! *Teacher *Prime Disciple--formerly *Instructor--formerly *Alchemist *Heavenly Guardian#419 *Founder *Devil King--formerly *Imperial King--formerly *Ruler--formerly |relatives = * Unnamed parents (deceased) * Su Zhen (concubine) * Li Shuangyan (fiancee/maid) * Lan Yunzhu (fiancee) * Ye Xiaoxiao (fiancee) * Bu Lianxiang (lover) * Qian Suyun (former lover) * Zhan'er (former lover) * Mu Yueli (former lover) |master(s) = Su Yonghuang (master in name) and Li Qiye still treats Su Yonghuang as his master, sort of.}} |disciple(s) = * Wang Yuan * Magu * * Yan'er * * Tantai Ruonan * Empress Hong Tian * Black Dragon King * Unofficial * Chen Clan's Ancestral Grandmother * Formation Progenitor * Hundred-Life * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jewel Pillar Sacred School's Progenitor * Mortal Monarch * Myriad Images True God * Worldguard True God * Zhan'er * Su Yonghuang (as she has received instruction from him but does not acknowledge that he is her teacher) * Countless Generals * Countless Sages Generals * Heavenly Flame Goddess * Hundred Battles Godking * Zen Master Cheng * Allpine Treefather * Jian Wushuang * Long Jingxian * Ming Yexue * Bai Jianzhen * Mei Suyao Maids * Sword Goddess * Li Shuangyan * Chen Baojiao * Chi Xiaodie * Zi Yan }} |gender = !m#1 |age = * Physically - 13 (begining of novel) * Mentally - several millions of years |status = 1 |era = * turned into Dark Crow }} * * * * |race = !Humans#1 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = ! *Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom#1148 *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom--formerly#1 |level = !Virtuous Paragon#1095 |stars = !9#387 |number_of_fp = !13#583 |fate_palace = Primordial }} |life_wheel = Primordial }} |physique = ! *Immortal Physique *:Hell Suppressing Deity Physique--First Inner Physique; Half Completion#36,907 *:Soaring Immortal Physique--Second Inner Physique; Half Completion#392,907 *:Void Imperfection Physique--Third Inner Physique; Half Completion#612,907 *:Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique--Fourth Inner Physique; Half Completion#803,907 |alchemy_level = !Alchemy God--Unofficially |first_appearance = 1 |links = no }} Overview Li Qiye was born in the Desolate Era and at the age of thirteen he was captured and imprisoned in the body of the Dark Crow by Immortal Demon Grotto's Master. Li Qiye then spent millions of years trapped inside the body of the Dark Crow. He travelled across the Nine Worlds and experienced countless dangers and mysteries of the world and trodden through lands that even an unbeatable Virtuous Paragon would stray from. In order to escape from the Immortal Demon Grotto, Li Qiye nurtured many geniuses, including Alchemy God, Immortal Emperors Xue Xi, Fei, Tun Ri, Bing Yu and others. He also trained many invincible Legions. Millions of years later Li Qiye regained his original body and started his way to become an invincible Immortal Emperor. Trivia As the main character of the novel Li Qiye appeared or at least was mentioned in almost every chapter with a few exceptions: Quotes + }} characters killed by Li Qiye locations or items destroyed by Li Qiye Category:Minor Completion Immortal Physique Category:Mortal Physique